Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of hair care and convenience in maintaining hair styles, and relates more specifically to the field of devices for hair care and convenience in maintaining hair styles while conducting other activities.
Prior Art
The hair care and styling field is rife with implements and devices for maintaining hair styles. Such devices and implements range from a simple hair wrap to maintain a hair style while engaged in other activities to more complex devices for accomplishing the same purpose.